begin again
by rosegolds
Summary: she's deceptive, brilliant, gorgeous, and out to kill him. he's infatuated. spy!jogan au
1. the beginning

**a/n: hello! this is my new jogan fic. you may know me as newlegacies, but i switched here for a fresh start. this is also published on my wattpad, darkrivers.**

 **shoutout to my fantastic beta, anima (readmeandsmile). love you girl.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own iddi.**

* * *

 _He understands the objective perfectly._

 _But, with his gun cocked at her, the barrel pressing ever-so-lightly into her temple, he cannot bring himself to pull the trigger._

 _A grim smile is etched on her lips. Her eyes are closed and her carefully winged liner is slightly smudged. Her olive complexion looks pale from the knife of light cutting through the air._

 _"Do it." A voice urges from his left ear._

 _And in one swift moment, without dropping his gun from the precise position, he turns off his comms._

: :

 **DELTA HEADQUARTERS: MAY 18 2024 0934**

Jasmine is inexplicably bored.

She drinks her latte coolly, surveying the small group of women that have gathered to argue. They're all seated comfortably around a wide table, but the stiffness of the women's movements imply that this conversation is anything but comfortable. The are calm and short exchanges held around the table, and the main operative, Lindy Greene, looks the most stressed.

"I cannot exaggerate this enough," Lindy tells everyone. "The Alphas are planning on breaking into our headquarters to retrieve the hard drive. They will stop at _nothing_ to steal it. They will kill if the situation presents itself as that."

Jasmine nods absentmindedly. It's nothing she hasn't heard before; the hard drive holds the personal information of every single agent in world, including their location and health status. With that kind of power, the DELTA would be able to protect themselves as well as manipulate others. As of now, the drive is carefully monitored in a location near Venice, and the misled Alpha Primum think that the DELTA has it. But in truth, a man by the name of Aaron Deitering has the drive.

Of course, it's nothing Jasmine can't handle. After all, she is the highest ranking field agent in DELTA.

"Jasmine?" Lindy asks. "Any thoughts?"

"I have it under control," Jasmine says nonchalantly, flicking imaginary dirt off her shoulder.

Lindy rolls her eyes, but Jasmine is aware that Lindy knows perfectly well that Jasmine is a ruthless, professional spy. Jasmine leans back with a slight smile on her faces as she sips her coffee again.

"Anyways," Lindy says. "Just be careful. We lost an agent last year."

Murmurs buzz around the room. A woman had mysteriously disappeared, and upon leaving left no trace of her existence. When she heard of her of her death, a friend of hers - Jenna Taylor - had found every possession of hers gone. The discovery provoked rumors of another agency rising.

Of course, that wasn't possible. There _is_ no other agency in the system.

"We're sending Jasmine and Erin as fieldwork agents," Lindy finishes. "Dismissed."

: :

 **VENICE, ITALY [DELTA GROUNDS]: MAY 18 2024 1518**

Logan is in deep shit.

He's in a tall building with nothing in his pocket except a gun and some rubber bands. He is also trapped on the third floor, according to Garrett, because apparently all the police in the area have been notified of him. And following Garrett's calculations, they should be here in three and a quarter seconds, and his ride here in eighteen.

"Seriously?" Logan nearly yells at Garrett, because his ride was supposed to be here three minutes ago. When he found out that the drive was guarded by a sensor that alerted all the police and the DELTA - those bitches - within a fifty mile radius. While Garrett is leisurely chilling with gelato at the Alpha part of Venice, Logan is supposed to catch a ride from Tom, the new recruit. Keyword: _supposed_.

Instead, he gets furious Italian police.

 _Fourteen seconds left._

"Sorry dude! Tom's a slow driver. Plus, there are like no roads here. At all."

 _Thirteen seconds_.

Logan groans. He can just hear the police shouting downstairs.

" _Check upstairs!_ "

 _Twelve_.

"Screw it!" Logan yells. "I'm just gonna jump out. Tom better get his shit together."

"Uh, no! You're going to break something!"

"My sanity is already broken."

"I'll say..."

 _Ten_.

Logan sprints to the nearest window and frantically undoes the latch. The shouts and pattering of footfalls are louder and louder.

 _Nine_.

His finger catches on something, and with crazed energy, he shoves the window pane up.

A police man sees him.

 _Eight_.

" _You cannot get away!_ " the police man shrieks. Logan only barely deciphers the Italian gibberish before swinging himself onto the ledge.

Then the policeman raises his gun and aims it straight at his chest.

 _Six_.

Logan jumps just before he fires. The bullet only grazes his shoulder just enough to sting insistently.

Yelling ensues.

 _Five_.

Logan his the ground. Hard. Pain flares in his feets and it fucking hurts like hell. He holds his breath, then releases it shakily. There is no time to waste, anyways.

 _Two_.

He can see Tom's car through the spots in his eyes.

His only other thought is that of pain and swear words.

 _Zero_ , and the car pulls up next to him. Logan feels like he probably shouldn't walk to the car, she he decides on crawling there.

"That was a flashy way of getting here, bro," Tom chuckles once Logan is settled into the car.

Logan glares at him. Tom's laugh turns into a strangled cough.

: :

Jasmine is amazing with alter egos, and she fucking knows it.

She knows every language, every accent. Her memory and execution is always, _always_ perfection. She is the best fieldwork agent the DELTA has seen in at least a hundred years. She can fool even the smartest man on earth.

And the most important part? She never gets attached to anyone in undercover work, especially not anyone male, because she knows how dangerous loving a boy can be.

Because when you love someone, you lose yourself. You lose your focus, your goal, your posterior. And god damnit, Jasmine Kang is the most focused spy the agent world has ever seen.

: :

 **DELTA HEADQUARTERS: MAY 18 2024 1820**

"Let me zip you up," Lindy says. Jasmine looks at herself in the mirror again, impressed with the quality of the silk dress.

"Thanks."

Lindy steps back with a smile. "You look amazing."

And she does. The dress is a sexy yet elegant floor-length gown, midnight blue and lacy in the back. It perfectly frames her figure. Jasmine slides into the five inch stilettos (which is uncomfortable as hell, considering that there are knives hidden in them,) and admires herself one last time before turning towards Lindy.

"Erin is covering for me, right? As a bartender, drugging the receiver?"

Lindy nods, applying one more coat of mascara on Jasmine's eyes. Tonight is a big night, because according to Delia (tech control) the drive is going to be exchanged at a high class ball. Alphas will be there as well, so they're sending their top field agents to take control of the scene.

"Any last minute info on the Alpha I'll be seeing tonight?" Jasmine queries.

"You know all the details. Just remember that he's very charming and deceptive. One of the few top ranking field agents."

Jasmine smiles while strapping her pistol to her thigh, hidden beneath the thin fabric. "Then he's met his match."

: :

 **ALPHA PRIMUM HEADQUARTERS: MAY 18 2024 1823**

Logan feels like crawling into the fetal position and dying.

Garrett regards him curiously. "You okay bro?"

"Yeah," he grunts, wincing as another sharp flare stabs his feet. "Yeah, no, I'm fine. It's cool."

He had just now received the news. Tonight, he is supposed to go to a fancy hotel to stop a hand off of the drive from happening. And the earlier break-in had been a false alarm. The entire idea that the DELTA had it was a false alarm. So Logan broke his feet for nothing.

"We can switch you out with Tom... I mean, he's the only one available right now..."

Logan grimaces at the thought of Tom taking on his mission tonight. "Nah, he'll just screw everything up. I'll just prescribe some painkillers and wear those really padded soles in my shoes."

"You're the man," Garrett says, handing him some files. "Be careful though. The spy you're up against is the top agent at the DELTA. Statistics say that she's the best agent the entire system has seen in maybe forty-eight years."

Logan opens up the files, and comes face to face with a small pixelated picture of a woman. The photograph is blurry as hell, but he can tell that this woman is stunning. He can see the wry arch of her eyebrows. If he looks close enough, he can see the gleam in her eyes. She looks smart and sharp and witty. Her name is printed below it.

" _Jasmine Kang._ "He tries the name out. It rolls over his lips easily.

"Yep."

"Hmm..."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Garrett says, "even with those busted up feet."

Even with the searing pain in his heels, he feels that he'll have a lot of fun tonight, especially with a top ranking woman to go against - Jasmine Kang.

He grins.

Finally, some challenge.

: :

There's something about Logan Watson that everyone should know. He's one badass spy, and even though he's only been in the agency for two years, he's got the smarts and the charm, and is edging his way up the rankings. Plus, he is really good at combat. Incredible at it, actually.

He is also one of the smoothest, most deceptive motherfuckers you will ever meet. And once he double-crosses you, he won't let you forget it in a hurry.

: :

 _"You can't be serious," says the women, tilting her head slightly to the side with an alluring smile. "Turning off your comms? That's like trapping yourself in a cage with a lion."_

 _"Are you implying that you're the lion?"_

 _"Hm," she hums. "Just a comparison."_

 _He gives a brittle laugh that echoes around the deserted interrogation room. "Well, this is all under control anyways. You're unarmed and trapped. You're stuck here with me, and I have the drive_ and _the gun, Kang."_

 _She visibly flinches at the mention of her last name. "You're an idiot," she says icily. "You think you all have it under control, don't you? Have you ever noticed how sloppy you are?"_

 _Subconsciously, he feels his gun point lower. "What are you talking about?"_

 _The woman laughs. Her eyes flash. He tries to detect any sign of doubt, but if she feels nervous at all, she does an extremely good job at hiding it, especially at gunpoint. Nothing about her gives anything away._

 _"What are you talking about?" he repeats. His hands are getting sweaty._

 _"I think that you're underestimating my abilities," she says, smirking devilishly. "You think I don't have any tricks up my sleeve? You think I'm unarmed, don't you?"_

 _Holy fuck. She's armed._

 _Before he can react, she's pressed him against the wall, a deadly-sharp knife in hand, pulled out of her sleeve with a mere flick. Her other hand has slapped his gun to the ground with a loud clatter. A triumphant grin laces her features. The dim lighting makes the angles of her face sharper and dear god, she is gorgeous as hell._

 _"Hand over the drive, Watson, and no one gets hurt," she murmurs, pressing the blade lightly against his neck, nearly enough to draw blood._

 _He suddenly remembers; his comms are turned off._

 _He knows for sure that this woman will be the death of him._


	2. viola and keith

**this chapter was fun to write. sorry if it's a little choppy and/or short... not my best work. apologies for making you wait so long! chapter 3 coming soon.**

 **thank you to anima (readmeandsmile) for being a supportive beta :)**

 **disclaimer: i don't own any characters**

* * *

 _The man is almost too gullible. She can't stop the smirk on her face from spreading._

 _"Didn't your mother ever tell you to be careful?" she says lightly._

 _"I didn't ever get to know my mother," he replies stiffly, the cool tone of his voice returning. There is a iciness in his eyes as he watches her._

 _The information prickles at the back of her neck and she pauses momentarily. Where has she heard that before..._

 _"How sad for you," she says instead. First things first, anyways._

 _He glares at her in return._

 _"Now, how about that drive?" she leans in close to his cheek and lets her voice just ghost over the shell of his ear. Her free hand sneaks to the back of his neck._

 _He swallows._

 _"I have all day, Watson."_

 _It's a good thing she's patient, because after approximately four minutes, he hands over the drive, his eyes never leaving her face._

: :

MIDSPRING BALL, NEW YORK CITY (NY): MAY 18 2024 1034

Everything is already going way too smoothly.

The ball is in full swing. Laughter rings up to the glass chandelier far above. Jasmine takes a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter and drinks slowly, keeping a lookout for the target. Her comms are on and it's a little hard to concentrate when an impatient Delia is rambling into her ear.

"Delia, I have it under control," Jasmine says under her breath. "Nothing's even happening, and -"

 _"I've spotted the target_ ," Delia interrupts. _"Dietering, at two_ _o'clock."_

"And so it begins," Jasmine mutters.

"Hello, ma'am, may I buy you a drink?"

Aaron Dietering strolls casually up to her.

Jasmine looks up at him with a flirty smile, but her intentions are anything but flirty. She can sense the hard drive in his pocket, and notes how he is unarmed. She turns towards him, infusing her voice with a rich, English accent. "Of course, thank you."

Dietering grins and and not-so-discreetly checks her out, which Jasmine has gotten her fair share of over the years.

"What might such a handsome lad like you be called? Where are you from?" she queries him, even though she knows perfectly well that his legal name is Michael Winston, that he was born in Bulgaria yet has a French passport.

"My name is Aaron," he says, paying for the drinks, "and I'm from France."

Jasmine feigns surprise. "But your English is as amazing as your looks," she says, eyebrows slightly raised, lips pursed just so. Details.

" _Aw, cut the crap, Jaz_ ," Delia snickers from her left ear.

"You're not so bad yourself," Mike says, and Jasmine allows herself to flush slightly.

"Do you live in America?" she continues.

"Currently, yes," the man says. "I actually work at a place called DITKA Industries."

Finally, information. "Interesting; what do you work as?"

At this, Mike shifts uncomfortably. "Uh... as a manager of production."

It's obvious that he's lying - his pupils are dilated, his lips twitch, and he's tapping his toe discreetly. But at least she has a lead.

"Very professional," she croons. Delia makes a gagging noise in the comms, and Jasmine fights to keep a steady expression. "Please, tell me more about yourself."

As the man starts to talk about himself and other bull rap she knows isn't true, she can see out of her peripheral vision a tall male watching her. She tries to focus her complete attention on Aaron Dietering and his exceedingly fabricated and dull life.

But she can't ignore him when Delia groans, _"Alpha at four o'clock."_

"Goddamnit," Jasmine mutters into her comms as she completely blocks the male out of her sight.

"Excuse me," a smooth voice interrupts Dietering's life story. "Hello, I'm Keith Thatcher."

Fucking hell.

"Aaron Dietering," Aaron says politely, shaking Logan Watson's hand. "Pleasure."

"It's all mine," Logan says with a smooth smile. Jasmine is infuriated at how easily her plan is sabotaged. "Listen, can I steal Viola here for a dance?"

 _Say no_ , Jasmine prays.

"She's all yours," Aaron says with a jovial smile.

Logan offers Jasmine his arm, and she takes it reluctantly. She glances at Aaron apologetically, and decides that it was inevitable anyways.

As Logan Watson leads her to the ballroom floor, she asks him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm doing," Logan says easily, slipping into a waltz and twirling Jasmine closer to him. "You have a lead."

Jasmine snorts softly. "Barely. You didn't save yourself anything," she lies (and damn it, she was so close.)

He dips her, not speaking. The waltz suddenly picks up the pace, and she finds herself pressed against him. Delia has gone silent in her comms, which is relieving, because Jasmine would have heard lots of sexual innuendos in her ear.

"You're even more gorgeous in real life," Logan says suddenly. He turns her slowly around, both of his hands on her hips.

"I get that a lot," Jasmine hums, noticing how his hand drifts forward toward the pistol on her leg. She can't stop the smile from curling on her face. What a rookie.

She abruptly leans away, and smirks at his subtly annoyed expression. "I wasn't going to let you go that easy..."

He pulls her close again. "I know you wouldn't," he says lowly near her ear, his breath fanning across the side of her face. "But I now have confirmation that your pistol is located there."

She has to admit that he's pretty good at this game for a beginner, but she's been in the game longer.

"I know where you keep yours," Jasmine replies.

Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Hooked inside your suit. Your backup is in your shoes," she shakes her head. "This is common protocol, Watson."

"Touché," he says with a smile. "I'm guessing... your knives are in your handbag?"

"Hm, not bad, but that was pretty easy," she says. "There's one other place."

"I'm stumped."

"In my stiletto heels." Jasmine shakes her head. " _Common. Protocol_. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Hey, go easy on me," he jokes. "I'm just a beginner."

Jasmine smothers a grin. She knows that however charming or inexperienced he is, she never going to go easy on him. Ever.

: :

Jasmine is just about the most gorgeous girl Logan's ever seen.

Her eyes are playful, and she has the sexy red lip thing that makes her irresistible. Hell, the entirety of her is irresistible, and had he not been under these circumstances he would have definitely told her that he wanted her.

Too bad they're likely to have to kill each other.

She melts into the crowd after the dance, leaving him alone and back at square one. His feet still ache, and he decides it's high time to go swipe the hard drive. It's an easy grab, and he uses the good old "crash and snatch" trick, by bumping into him and taking the USB. After that he shuffles to the bar, where a gorgeous bartender is wiping down a counter.

"Hey, handsome," the woman says as he sits on the stool, "what would you like?"

"Champagne," he replies. "Just half a glass."

As she pours the drink, Logan searches the mingling throngs of people for Jasmine, but no luck. She's almost disappeared.

"Here you are," the bartender says, placing a wine glass of fizzy alcohol.

"Thanks."

The champagne has sort of a bitter taste to it, which is strange. He asks the woman, "What brand of champagne is this?"

"It's the house special," she says. "Is there a problem?"

"It's fine," he says quickly, and drinks some more. Suddenly, he feels woozy, which doesn't make sense. Logan has a high alcohol tolerance level.

"It's strong," the bartender says, as if reading his thoughts.

"No kidding," Logan murmurs.

"By the way," she says, "My name is Erin Foster. Sweet dreams, Watson."

Before he can register what she said, he blacks out.


	3. two steps forward, one step back

**a/n: thank you for all of the kind words! i'm so sorry for the slow updates... and i'm sorry that this is a filler chapter! another update is coming quickly(?) and should be more action packed than this one. also, this is a bit choppy seeing i didn't have a beta this time haha. i tried my best!**

 **Disclaimer: IDDI doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

MIDSPRING BALL, NEW YORK CITY (NY): MAY 19 2024 1203

Dragging Logan Watson's unconscious body is hard work.

Jasmine finds herself breathless when she reaches the top floor of the hotel. She grabs the key card she nicked from a passerby and opens the door to the rooftop, where she drops the man and promptly collapses on a bench. The sound of traffic and the dazzling array of neon lights below her would have distracted her if she didn't have a mission to do.

She props Watson up next to her on the bench and turns off his comms. Then she ties his wrists together behind his back.

"You've really got your hands tied, haven't you," she murmurs with a smile.

She proceeds to unarm him, leaving him only a knife - only because it's dull. She find that he has the drive, and turning around in her hands, she finds something strange about it. There's a weird plastic chip in the plug-in area. With a closer look, she finds that it's a fake.

 _Nicely played_ , Jasmine thinks with a slight smile. She finds the real hard drive in his dress shirt chest pocket and slips it into her handbag without a second glance.

Jasmine gets up to leave, but not before glancing back, to see whether she had the job finished properly. There is a barbed fence surrounding the premise, and no one can get in or out without a key card. With of a smile of satisfaction, she dusts herself off and leaves the terrace.

: :

 _"Dietering has left, without handoff,"_ Erin reports in the receiver _. "Drugged the other end, got him taken care off."_

"Good," Jasmine says, turning the corner back into the party. "I have the drive. The Alpha is upstairs, on the roof."

 _"Barbed wire fence, right? Nice work, girl. He won't know what hit him."_

"And that is why I'm the top female agent," Jasmine says with a smirk.

: :

Jasmine meets up with Erin, who agrees it's time to leave. They take some more bottles of the (undrugged) champagne and some wine, and headed over to the van. Erin drives while Jasmine sits shotgun, and Delia is looking over the security footage again to see if there are any loose ends.

Erin and Jasmine make small talk for a while, until finally their conversation lands on Logan Watson.

"This kid was naïve enough to tell me where he hid his pistol," Jasmine snorts, taking a long sip of her bottle.

"Well, 'this kid' was actually pretty hot," says Erin. "I mean, damn, have you seen those eyes?"

"True," agrees Jasmine. "He was handsome and shit, but he definitely seems like the player type. I don't go for those. Also... he's an Alpha."

"Also true. But you know I go for those types."

Jasmine squints at Erin. "Are you saying you have the hots for someone I'm probably going to have to kill?"

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind dating him," Erin says defensively. "I would _definitely_ not mind hooking up with him."

"You're talking an ONS, right? Because we have a mission."

"Jas," Erin sighs. "This agent is hot and smart and gorgeous, and you are telling me it's wrong to think about fucking him senseless."

"Well... yeah."

"You need to let loose a little. This 'attached' business is getting you nowhere. There are plenty of guys chasing after you that are completely swoon-worthy and you keep turning them down."

Jasmine supposes that Erin is right. It's been a while since she dated. She tries to think back to her last boyfriend, and with a lurch of her heart, she realizes that it's _him_.

"I just don't want it to be like last time," Jasmine says quietly.

Next to her, Erin opens her mouth, then closes it.

They stay quiet the rest of the ride.

: :

MIDSPRING BALL, NEW YORK CITY (NY): MAY 19 2024 0623

Logan wakes up on a roof, his feet sore and tingly again and feeling completely played.

He should've definitely known that the bartender was going to drug his drink. He should've known he was going to get taken to this terrace with almost no chance of escape, and of course, would have disarmed him senseless.

Leaving behind that dull knife seems to him like they were trying to play a joke on him. Like, whoops, you're trapped at a roof with eight foot tall barbed wire fence on the perimeter. Have this completely useless piece of metal to help you escape!

He grit his teeth, patting his chest pocket and freezes.

The hard drive isn't there.

The decoy is untouched.

He's fucked.

: :

DELTA HEADQUARTERS: MAY 19 2024 0930

Lindy has called an emergency meeting.

Erin, Delia and Jasmine sit in front of the Head, who's starting at the complicated coding of the information on the hard drive.

"What's up, Linds?" Delia asks.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jasmine says, trying not to let her irritation for waking up so early seep into her voice. "There better be a good reason for waking me up."

"This a fake," Lindy announces.

Everyone shuts up for a full minute, until Jasmine speaks. "I know this is the real one. Watson was carrying a decoy with him with this hard drive when he stole it."

"There's a message on the drive," Lindy intercedes. "Tiffany has decoded it into the message that spells the word 'FRAUD'."

"Do you know if Tiffany has even decoded it correctly?" Delia says. There is a scowl that Jasmine knows is from her rivalry with her fellow agent. "It could be wrong. She doesn't always -"

"I've run it by the other programs," Lindy interrupts her. "There's no data. Nada."

"Damnit," Delia mutters.

"Wait," Jasmine says. Even though she is tired as hell and feels like actual shit, her brain is in overdrive, analyzing every scene she encountered. "Hold on, I think that decoy drive was a little different from normal ones..."

The plastic chip. It would've prevented anyone from sticking it in a computer, yet the components seemed so hacker like.

And all of a sudden, it made sense. No handoff, no major complications, Aaron Dietering's willing conversation.

"The decoy drive was a tracker," Jasmine blurts out. "While I was gone, Watson might've gone back to chat with the target, and instead of stealing the drive an replacing it with his own decoy, he played right into the target's hands, and got a tracker. So he stole two different drives and his actual decoy is in Dietering's hands."

A look of understanding dawns on Delia's face. "And now their move is tracked by the target, to keep tabs on their progress."

"Exactly," Jasmine says. "And with every tracker, there's an origin, right?"

"And then we can track them back!" Delia replies.

Satisfaction resonates inside of her, and Jasmine can't suppress her grin. Lindy is nodding her head, a small smile on her face.

"We'll need to pinpoint the Alphas and make sure they're not doing anything with the tracker," Lindy says. "And then we'll have to steal it."

Erin looks confused beyond imagination.

"I don't get it," Erin says. "What are you implying?"

Jasmine turns toward the agent. "Watson and the Alphas have the decoy of the decoy, which is Aaron Dietering's tracker. We need that tracker to find out where the origin of the decoy drive was made and programmed."

"With that information, we can hack into the Aaron Dietering's organization's headquarters," Delia adds. "After doing that... Well..."

"We can find where the actual drive is," Jasmine finishes.

Erin looks pleased. "Well, I'm all for this."

"So am I," Lindy agrees. "Great work, Jas!" She beams. "Meeting dismissed."

: :

MIDSPRING BALL, NEW YORK CITY (NY): MAY 19 2024 1203

Logan eventually gets off the roof because of a kind cleaning woman who happens to stop by.

He's sure it must've been a surprise to see a man in his mid twenties trying to hack away at a steel fence with something that resembles a piece of scrap metal. He was going to go with his "Jumping Off Buildings" stunt again, figuring that the painkillers might help the fall.

In afterthought, though, it was an idiotic idea.

As he makes his way out of the building, his thoughts turn to last night. While being stuck on the roof, he examined the decoy. He'd decided there was definitely something different about the drive he held, but it looked identical to one he had.

And Jasmine. Of course she would sabotage him in some way, and she'd gone all out on him. His ear piece is jammed, his locator is missing, and she'd completely screwed him over with her charm.

With a sigh, he inserts a quarter into a pay phone at the side of the street and dials Garrett's cell phone number.

"Hey man."

 _"Logan! "_ Garrett's voice is shrill with agitation, and Logan has to hold the phone away fron his ear for a second. _"Where are you? A Recon squad is searching all over the place for you."_

"I figured," Logan mutters, then says, "I'm out in the location, just outside the hotel."

 _"Why are you still there? Were you trapped there all night?"_

"Wouldn't you know it," Logan grunts.

 _"Okay, I'm directing the Recon team toward you."_ A pause. _"So how was Kang? Did get anything on her?"_

An image of her flashes through his mind, and he winces when he feels a twist in his heart. "No. She's a hell of a ground agent. She had a backup drug me, and then robbed me senseless."

 _"She_ is _the lead female agent."_

"I'm still determined to get her," Logan says, pressing the cold metal of the payphone against his ear. "She's making this difficult... but I'll get her."

"Kang is definitely a challenge," Garrett agrees.

"Definitely," Logan echoes. The twinge in his chest is strong now, and he lets it consume himself as he hangs up.

: :

DELTA HEADQUARTERS: MAY 19 2024 11:30

Jasmine is working on a case lead when Lindy knocks, even though the door is open.

"Hi Jas."

"Hey Lindy. Come in."

The blonde crosses the room to sit in the chair across from her. Jasmine finishes the last sentence of her notes and turns to look at her. "What's up?"

"We have an idea of where the hard drive is," Lindy says, sliding over a file marked DRIVE. "Sources say that it's in Cancún, Mexico."

"You're sending me there, aren't you?"

Lindy sighs. "You're the best option we have. You're quick to think on your feet and you're a stellar ground agent."

"Is Erin coming?"

"Unfortunately, we can't send all of our best agents over the border. She'll be here analyzing data with me."

This time Jasmine sighs. "Who, then?"

"Jenna Taylor," Lindy says, standing up. "She's new, but she's really natural with people and can get information out of anyone, you know that. She'll accompany you."

"Copy that," Jasmine replies wearily.

"Thanks, Jas, I knew I could count on you," Lindy says, grinning. "You're the best."

"I know," Jasmine says just before Lindy closes the door behind her.

: :

DELTA HEADQUARTERS: MAY 19 2024 2334

" _Heeey_ babe."

Jasmine doesn't even look up to see who it is. "What do you want, Erin?"

"Stone-cold bitch persona, as usual," Erin remarks. "Can't a person come visit her favorite girlfriend once in a while?"

"There better be a damn good reason why you're bothering me at this hour," Jasmine says, glancing at her watch. _11:34 pm._

"Lindy would probably eat me alive if I came to visit you during work hours for things unrelated to work. Plus, everyone knows you literally never quit until you're finished with your case."

"Hold on - this is unrelated to work?"

"When is it ever?" Erin asks with a snort. "Seriously, liven up. It's about Watson."

Jasmine groans out loud, leaning back from the case files to look at Erin. "Again?"

"Just wanted to make sure your eyes suddenly started working again and noticed how _fuckable_ Watson is," Erin says.

"Not interested."

"Okay then," Erin sings. "So if I take the guy whom you're obviously pining for, you won't mind?"

"Honey, your reverse psychology tactics aren't working."

"He seems pretty interested in you... That doesn't bother you? At all? In a... sexual way?"

"I don't give two shits about him and who he's interested in," Jasmine grumbles. "Will you let me work now?"

"Ooh, touchy," Erin grins. "You swear a lot when you're sexually frustrated, did you know that?"

"Get out of my office," Jasmine grumbles.

"Okay, geez..."

" _Get out!_ "


	4. opposite reactions

**a/n: i'm so so so so sorry for not updating... and i have no excuse except i was lazy. that's it. i wanted to continue because now that iddi is over i figured i should probably finish what i started. ok cool enjoy maybe review that would be nice too:)))))**

 **disclaimer: i don't own iddi.**

* * *

 _"This meeting is gathered to discuss a new update update among the agencies."_

 _A voice that may remind one of thick honey swirls from a brunette woman's mouth. She stands at the front of a conference room, and sunlight glares through a long wall of ceiling-to-floor panels. A group of representatives sit in chairs around a large glass table._

 _The woman smiles confidently as she surveys the group. There are some who looks tense and she revels in the anticipation before she announces her report._

 _"DELTA is on the scent."_

 _Murmurs travel around the representatives and the room is buzzing with quiet confusion. The woman waits patiently before speaking again._

 _"They've figured out the drive is someone is Mexico, somehow, but that part doesn't matter," she says. "What matters is that they don't know exactly who has it, which is where we'll come in."_

 _Someone raises a hand. "If I may," the person says, his hand shaking slightly in the air. "This is where Phase One will begin, yes?"_

 _"Correct," the woman agrees, "and it should go seamlessly, unless the other variable is involved."_

 _The hand hesitantly lowers._

 _"And what about the ALPHA?" another voice calls._

 _The woman smiles._

 _"Let's just say," she says, "that Agent Dietering did his job perfectly."_

: :

ALPHA PRIMA HEADQUARTERS, MANHATTAN (NY): MAY 23 2024 0853

Out of all suicide missions Logan has ever done, this one seems like the one most likely to kill him.

It's an usually sunny day outside, but unfortunately, Logan is unable to enjoy it, because first of all, he's wobbling along on too-small crutches, and two, he's been signed up for a fucking _death mission._ And Garrett, who Logan thought cared for him, is sitting in front of him calmly, telling him the objective of his mission without even batting an eyelid.

"You're _kidding_ , right?" Logan demands. "You want me to break into Delta Headquarters? Do you have any idea how guarded it is?"

"And you have to steal the drive," Garrett says.

Logan throws his arms up in the air. "This is the last that you're going to see of me before I die a painful death."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Garrett scoffs, sliding the files toward him. The indifferent expression on his face makes Logan want to punch him. "You've done way worse."

"Okay, I'm going to spell it out to you, because I don't think you get it," Logan says. "You want me to to crutch all the way to their little guarded _fortress_ , which is literally in the middle of _gang territory_ , and then you want me to just slip in and out with these _goddamn crutches_ , and just pick up the hard drive? And get back to headquarters?"

Garrett sighs. "C'mon dude, it can't be _that_ hard. Remember Mozambique?"

"That was because I had backup thirty yards away."

"You'll have backup in this mission too..."

"Yeah, on the other side of the building. When you and management were planning, did you have no precautions?"

Garrett sighs again, very loudly, and takes the files from him. "Man, I know you're injured, but Dwight and Brandon are away and you _know_ that Tom is going to screw up this case. You're pretty much the only ground agent in headquarters who isn't in a coma."

"True," Logan grumbles.

"Also, I know that you're capable," Garrett continues without a hitch. "Capable enough to take on a whole army of scary females at once. Remember South Korea?"

"Dammit, why do I have to be so good at Taekwondo!" Logan complains.

"I know you can do anything, even with one of your feet severely fractured and the other a little disjointed. And don't even try to fight me on this, Logan, because you know it's true."

Logan sighs. "Okay, fine. But if I die, none of my possessions are going to you.

Garrett grins. "Fine by me, everything you own is crap anyways."

"That's a lie and you know it."

: :

NEW YORK CITY AIRPORT, NEW YORK CITY (NY): MAY 23 2024 0930

Jasmine has no time to hear Jenna's complaints about robbing a three year old.

Jenna―unlike Erin―is unfailingly thoughtful, with a type of kindness that is exceedingly rare in the new generations of human species. Jasmine appreciates her being kind, but does not appreciate it when it starts hindering the whole operation.

Jasmine didn't say anything when Jenna helped a pedestrian cross the street. She bit her tongue when Jenna went to go help a middle aged woman holding a baby and another set of twins by carrying one of her children. She willed herself not to groan when Jenna went to go help someone at the McDonald's who'd dropped their fries.

But Jasmine can not allow Jenna's abundance of goodness stop her from taking two plane tickets from a mother and her toddler.

"Jenna, it's not even that bad! Jesus, you'd think I was stealing the Queen of England's crown," Jasmine says, practically towing Jenna along with her. "Although, that's actually a pretty good idea..."

"They're not going to be catching their flight!" Jenna frets, glancing over her shoulder at the unsuspecting mother and son again.

"Come on, they'll probably get a sympathy plane ticket anyways."

"Still!"

Jasmine turns toward her and sighs deeply and loudly. "Jenna, I know you're still new to the agency -"

"One year in doesn't seem like new to me," Jenna protests.

"Honey, I've been here nine years, which is hardly even senior." Jasmine throws her hands up. "Your concept of long is nothing compared to me, okay? And I'm not going to pretend we don't do dirty work, because we do, but are we seriously going to compromise our notably _crucial_ mission because you feel sorry for a woman and child you don't even know? You would sacrifice the DELTA's new findings of _potential coordinates of the drive_ because of your irritatingly pure notions?"

Jenna is unfazed. "I know I'm screwing up the mission, but you have to have some heart. I mean, you take work so seriously. It's like you don't have any room for love or any other kind of distraction."

Hearing her say that, Jasmine realizes it's the second time she's been told she is heartless. She stops herself quickly before the thought escalates―she can't afford to think about her past affairs at a time like this.

"You're right," Jasmine says at last, smoothing her hair behind her ear. "I don't have any time right now for distractions, like this one." She pauses before continuing, "C'mon."

: :

BOEING 787, NEW YORK CITY AIRPORT, NEW YORK CITY (NY): MAY 23 2024 1043

When Jasmine and Jenna board the plane, Jasmine immediately notices something different.

Whether it is the terrible scent of the airplane affecting her more than usual, or the stain on the flight attendant's vest, or the fact that a guy two seats behind where she is staring at her. (It's probably the latter of the three.)

She decides to keep an eye on him, and slides into her seat.

Once she and Jenna are both situated in their respective spots, Jasmine glances behind her again. He's still there, staring at her, and her hand automatically shifts to her thigh. She glances over at Jenna, who nods. She can see him too.

"Stay here," Jasmine mouths, trying to keep his lip movements obvious but not so exaggerated that the man can see her. "Attack later."

Jenna signs out _okay_ with her hand in her lap.

Soon, the flight attendants come around to close the overhead bin. Jasmine traces the shape of the trigger of her dart gun with her thumb and breathes out as the last flight attendant walks by them, checking if they have their seatbelts buckled. Next to her, Jenna rolls up a thick airplane magazine so tightly that there is no hollow space in the center, ties a rubber band around it, and signs the word _weapon_.

Now all they have to do is wait for takeoff.

: :

DELTA HEADQUARTERS: MAY 23 2024 1128

Logan supposes that it's too late to back out of the situation now. Backup has just dropped him off at the location and he fucking _hobbles_ out, feeling like a loser and completely unfit to do any of this. Garrett had waved him off with a thumbs up and a distracted "you got it, bro" and is currently rechecking all of the cameras to make sure they're disabled and Logan feels more than a little neglected.

He tries to reach Garrett through his comms but he'd forgotten to turn it on beforehand; and while trying to press the button behind his ear one of his crutches falls.

Logan sighs deeply.

Well, fuck.

: :

BOEING 787: MAY 23 2024 1236

It happens when the flight attendant is making a second round for refreshments.

As soon as the attendant reaches Jasmine and Jenna's aisle, Jasmine can see from the corner of her eye the guy from behind her excusing himself to go use the bathroom. She coughs quietly and elbows Jenna in the side to get her attention.

"Excuse us please, we just need to get to the bathroom," Jenna says suddenly.

"The both of you?" the attendant asks, her tone doubtful.

"Yes," Jasmine chimes, "you wouldn't want to hold up two girls who need to unload, would you?"

The attendant nods skeptically and pushes her cart back, and Jenna and Jasmine scramble to the lavatory. Jasmine digs out a bobby pin and needles it into the lock and slides open the door to see the guy from before, tinkering with some wiring in a tiny device.

"C'mon man," Jasmine complains, "tampering with the airplane signal? The most that's going to do is cause some turbulence."

"This was a waste of time," Jenna agrees.

"You both are suckers," the guy suddenly cuts in. "I acted suspicious on purpose for you both to follow me in here, and now both of you are trapped in here with me with no weapons."

"If you mean fatal weapons, then you're correct." Jasmine pulls out her dart gun, loaded with sedative darts, and with an almost bored movement, pushes it to the guy's chest and rests her finger on the trigger. "Got anything else to say to make up for your lame-ass last words?"

"Sure…" the guy says, looking evenly in her eyes. "You're going down."

He knocks the dart gun out of her hand and aims a chop toward her neck. Jasmine methodically blocks every attack, and with the tip of the heel of her pumps, she kicks up the dart gun, which Jenna catches and aims at him.

"No," Jasmine says, " _you're_ going down. Literally."

Jenna pulls the trigger. The guy crumples to the ground.

: :

HOSPITAL WING, ALPHA PRIMA HEADQUARTERS: MAY 23 2024 0438

"I cannot believe―"

"I know."

"Seriously, Garrett, _seriously_ , I _cannot_ believe you sent me―"

"―on a suicide mission? And then realizing it actually is a suicide mission? I get it."

The light in the room is blinding and every single part of his body feels numb―Logan is dimly aware that he is high on morphine―but all he can focus on is how _he was right and Garrett was wrong and why on fucking Earth would Garrett not listen to him in the first place?_

"You fucked up, man."

"I know."

"No, man, you _royally_ fucked up. Like, in the history of every single piece of fuckery in the world that has ever happened, this was the fuck up of fuck ups."

"I know."

"This is all your fault," Logan groans. "Your fucking fault."

" _I know_. Shut up already, geez, I know."

"Can't feel my toes. I'm high, right? I'm high."

"Listen, man, I'm sorry," Garrett sighs. "I fucked up, like you said. I shouldn't have even made you go. It's just… You're like the only person I actually like here. Everybody else here are assholes, and I thought you could handle it too."

"Except I _couldn't_ handle it," Logan points out, shifting so he can see Garrett's face. "I got lifted out by the recon team, remember? An' I broke, like, four bones."

"I remember. I fucked up. And then when I realized that the drive wasn't actually in the DELTA Headquarters―"

" _What?_ "

Garrett looks petrified and there is a dumb nervous grin on his face that, even through Logan's messed up brain, clearly spells: _SHIT_.

"…Didn't I mention that to you?" Garrett adds with a timid laugh. "That the drive isn't there? That's how I decided it was a suicide mission…"

" _Well, that's just the fuck up of fuck ups, isn't it!_ " Logan roars, unable to control himself. "Great job Garrett! You get a pat on the back! Messed up? That's okay, you'll get it next time! Let's just use your friend _Logan_ is a fucking _rag doll_ because it's _fine_! He's expendable! _Just try not to break more bones next time!_ "

Through the drugs, he can see Garrett's wince and a flash of hurt cross his face. He doesn't feel anything, nothing, except cloudy rage, and he turns back to face the front, breathing hard, barely registering anything.

Except the light in the room is too bright.

After a while, Garrett speaks again.

"Look, I'm sorry, man, I didn't have a clue and I was trying to figure things out…" he sighs. "I shouldn't have pressured you into doing it. If that's how you really feel… well, I don't blame you."

Logan doesn't say anything―he _can't_ say anything, it feels like his mouth is glued shut. _I'm high_ , he thinks vaguely.

"I'm sorry," Garrett says again, and from Logan's peripheral vision he can see Garrett standing up. "I'm gonna… uh… head out… Is there anything you want me to do before I leave?"

"Yeah," Logan says, closing his eyes. "Can you close the blinds please?"

"The blinds _are_ closed," Garrett replies, his tone sounding confused.

"Yeah, but it's so bright in here."

When Logan opens his eyes, he sees Garrett staring at him, perplexed. "What?" Logan asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're high," Garrett says.

"I know."


End file.
